


【擎蜂】Satellite

by Tracy_sleep



Category: Optimus Prime/Bumblebee - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 12:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17849486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracy_sleep/pseuds/Tracy_sleep





	【擎蜂】Satellite

0.

 

Satellite

卫星啊

Shine on me tonight

在今晚照耀我吧

I'll be your gravity

我会成为你的万有引力

I will stay and never leave

我会陪伴着你不离不弃

 

1.

 

一开始只是一个吻。

Bumblebee迎合着对方的动作，脚步不稳地向后退了几步，直到被Optimus抓起手腕揽住后腰压在身后的树干上。对方急切又虔诚地吻他，金属舌挤进他敏感的口腔，卷住他下意识躲闪的舌头，吮吸着舔过他的口腔内壁。Bumblebee光镜涣散地仰起脖颈，大口大口地喘息着，来不及咽下的电解液渗进面甲边缘的缝隙里，在光滑的漆面上留下一道暧昧的水痕。深蓝的光晕挤满模糊的视野，身后粗糙的枝干摩擦着他的后挡板逐渐发烫。

 

塞博坦和地球。遥远的距离，中断的通讯，杂乱的思绪。还有因火种伴侣不在身边而时常产生的，难以抑制的焦虑。

 

两个人对彼此的欲望昭然若揭，Bumblebee对接下来发生的事情芯知肚明。

 

“我很想你。”

 

2.

 

Optimus将他整个压在身下，宽大的手掌扣着Bumblebee颤抖的手指。

“Prime……不行、那里…….嗯”

Bumblebee轻微地挣扎几下，从后面进入的姿势让他腰身发软，Optimus不得不腾出一只手托着他的臀部，才让他不至于滑落下去。

Bumblebee两条线条漂亮的长腿无力地悬在半空，全身的重心都落在对方那根粗大的输出管上。小巧的接口被撑得酸胀，润滑液顺着大腿内侧敏感的线路滴滴答答地淌下来，在静谧的森林里发出隐秘而色情的声响。

“好深……”Bumblebe发出一声咳嗽似的气音，异物入侵带来的滞涩感并不好受。他小幅度地扭动着腰胯，却被Optimus一手圈回身前，扣住向下猛地一按，输出管重重地碾过甬道里的传感节点。Bumblebee毫无防备地哭叫出声，眼前的视屏在剧烈的晃动中变得模糊不清。羞耻和快感混合在一起，他的额头抵在眼前的树上，背后一对门翼不自觉地张开，正乖巧地颤抖着。

 

Optimus放缓了动作，手掌安抚性地覆在他头顶的情绪角上，在他接收器旁低声安慰道：“bee。乖孩子，你做的很好。”

大型机冰冷坚硬的手指温柔地撬开他的嘴巴，Bumblebee顺从地含住对方的手指，用温热的舌尖包裹住，缓缓地舔舐，与此同时尽力放松着紧绷的接口。Optimus的手指一遍遍掠过他柔软的上颌，并拢起来在他的口腔里进出，突然察觉到对方是在模拟着交合的动作，Bumblebee的面甲因为羞耻而瞬间变得滚烫。

 

这个反应在Optimus看来可爱极了。

 

他抽出沾满电解液的手指，滑到Bumblebee的大腿内侧，挑开银色的外部装甲，摩挲着内部精密敏感的线路。

身下的副官急促地喘息着，被按在树上摩擦的体验算不上舒适，干枯粗糙的树干磨得他的大腿内侧火辣辣地疼。Optimus一边用冰凉的手指在他身上游走着，一边低声念他的名字。那真的很性感。Bumblebee呜咽了一声，以前交欢时的记忆相当体贴地涌进他的处理器。那根纹路狰狞的凶器插进他湿润的接口，把那贪婪的甬道塞得满满当当，透明的润滑液噗哧作响，进出之间顺着颤抖的腿侧淌落下来。Optimus在自己的接收器旁低哑地喘息，一边温柔地安抚，交换一个黏黏糊糊的吻，一边将自己的双腿分得更开，带着不容拒绝的占有和征服欲——

他竟然再次渴望起那种难以启齿的侵犯。

 

“Optimus，请……请您……”

虽然他的小蜜蜂因为害羞把声音降低了好几个度，但Optimus还是捕捉到了他小声的恳求——

“请您更用力一点干我。”

 

3.

 

Bumblebee感觉到一阵眩晕。体内的凶器因为体位的变化粗鲁地碾过节点，让他直接腰身一软达到了过载。

Optimus的光镜注视着他，深蓝中汹涌着黯淡的光芒，仿佛实质的锁链一般将Bumblebee牢牢地束缚。他听见对方雷鸣般轰响的引擎，从这个角度稍一低头就能清晰地看见泥泞又淫乱的交合处，Bumblebee“啪”地一声合上了面甲。

 

Optimus开始以一种惩罚性的力度干他，扣着他的腰一下一下地撞上自己的输出管，每次未等退出又狠狠地顶入。Bumblebee费力地抱紧对方的肩甲，仰着脸喘息着，控制不住地哭泣呻吟。只能被猛烈的攻势撞得双腿发软，整个机体顺着对方的动作上下起伏。内壁被粗大的输出管撑到极致，润滑液在一次次进出时顺着腿根流淌下来，带起一阵又酥又麻的电流。

 

他想起最初的相遇和无数次分别，模糊的星和月亮。他们虽然没有占据彼此全部的生命，没有一起踏过故乡的每寸土地，甚至还没有完完全全理解对方的所念所想。但他们依然拥抱，相爱，分离，然后再一次相爱。世上存在这样让人眷恋的事，似乎百万年的生命也不再那么无望难捱。

 

4.

 

一股温热的液体撞进次级油箱，Bumblebee发出一声含糊不清的惊喘，浑身像过了阵电流似的发麻。

“我真希望我们永远不必再分开。”

Optimus扣住他的手指，声音沙哑。作为领袖他从不轻易向自己的士兵和朋友们下承诺，但在某些短暂的瞬间里，他仅仅是个忠诚的爱人。

 

“与我天长地久吧。”

 

 

END


End file.
